


喜欢你💕1⃣️7⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	喜欢你💕1⃣️7⃣️

   “你是谁？”  
   “⋯我只是护理人员。”少年露出一个浅浅的微笑，起身稍微活动了一下，“我去叫医生。”  
   他转头的瞬间，有亮晶晶的东西洒落。男人抓住他的手臂，强迫他抬头。  
   无数透明的液体从亮而有神的眼睛里溢出，滚滚滑落脸颊，那里盛满的感情是绝望。  
   男人愣住了，疼痛不可思议地啃了一口他的心脏，他疑惑地看着自己被挣开的手。  
   “他是谁？”男人喃喃低语。  
  “ Peter Parker，纽约好临居，Spiderman。”Friday适时发声。  
   “Fri，我⋯他认识他时⋯”男人下床，走到门口望去，“我们是什么关系？”  
“您曾说过等他一成年你们就结婚。”  
“⋯⋯”  
一个漂亮的小男孩⋯果然是以前那个无能的男人会干的事情。  
尽管那个少年干净得让人心颤。

Tony Stark⋯为了消灭这个人格，避免受他影响，他抹杀了他喜欢和厌恶的一切。没想到⋯他居然喜欢那个小男孩到让他对他全无印象⋯他了解自己应有的想法和世界观，却搞不懂以前那位为何对那男孩如此着迷。  
  算了，反正他是绝对不会喜欢的，将天才的脑细胞浪费在这种小事上是犯傻行为。

医生来检查完，确认了男人的状态完全是巅峰期，全部梦游一样走了。  
而那个少年再没出现。  
————————————————  
当SI官网上放出绝境下载试用的消息时，世界沸腾了。看到页面上的使用效果标明会变美貌，去病痛，增强体能，男女老少全部蜂拥去下载。  
“Dude，你下载了吗？”Ned兴奋地第一时间下载完毕，“Oh，Mr.Stark一定单独给你预留了吧！”  
“No。”少年趴在桌子上，眉目间严肃而忧愁。  
他有种很坏的预感，事情发生的太突然，他还不及细想，但是看Ned和同学们的兴奋程度，他的心就像吊在半空一样不安。  
“帮我请个假！”少年无视背后的呼唤抓起背包，跑出了教室，奔向熟悉现在却陌生的那个地方。

   彼时换了主人格的男人正气冲冲地驾驶着他心爱的超跑赶回住处。  
  曾经最爱的泳池趴，一百多位顶级名媛嫩模大小明星，一整个晚上，各型各款的比基尼美女居然没有一个让他有兴趣来一发的！  
   那张被泪水洗过的脸，纯净无暇的眼被反复拿来和一个又一个美人对比，每比较一次就倒胃口一回，果然没有对比就没有伤害！他咬牙切齿地咒骂害惨了自己的前主人格。  
   恨恨地摔上车门，男人收拾了情绪乘电梯回房间打算补个觉。  
进入客厅正好看到一个红蓝色的人影翻窗入室。  
“X！”男人爆了粗口，他居然看到了罪魁祸首找上门了！  
男人双臂抱在胸前，斜仰头坏笑着等少年来到面前。  
看到男人，少年动作迟钝了几秒，不自在地停在了原地。  
“Mr.S⋯”少年顿了顿，“Sir，抱歉打扰您了。”  
“你想站在那里跟我说话吗？”男人转身到吧台倒了半杯酒，夹进两个冰块，拿在手里晃动。  
少年捡了个离他最远的位置坐下。  
“不自我介绍吗？”男人恨恨地问，“难道你不只是护理人员？我们熟到你随便翻我窗户，而我的AI却无视了你的行为？”  
“⋯”少年紧握双手搅动。他不相信他不知道自己是谁。  
“出于礼貌，我们不应该面对面交流吗？”炙热的酒液烧灼过男人的身体，蒸腾的他压抑了一整晚的某些情绪濒临失控。  
少年把头转向一边，没有答话。  
“如果这就是你的诚意，我觉的我们没有理由继续浪费时间。”男人干了酒，把杯子重重放下，冰块在杯中清脆地跳动。  
“ I’m sorry , sir 。”少年扯下头套，用湿润的眼睛看了眼男人，又飞快地低头。  
“为什么你一看到我就哭？”男人走过来，捞起少年的下巴，“你来这里是想干什么？”  
“我⋯”抿成红线的唇颤抖着，少年害怕一开口就会哭出来，他拼命调整自己的情绪，曲翘的睫毛遮住了亮的过分的眼睛。  
“有没有人说过你看起来很美味？”男人𣎴自觉地舔了自己的唇，眯起的双眼放出侵略性的光芒。  
少年惊讶地抬眼，薄薄的眼皮，红红的眼睑衬得黑珍珠一样的眼睛纯真无邪，当他的视线投向男人，意外地看到一个尚且算是克制的笑容。  
他不知道男人笑容里伴随着下腹烧起来的火焰而来的，还有强烈的弄坏他的欲望。  
“所以，kid，你想同我谈什么？”男人的拇指摩擦着少年的后颈，看他没有排斥，顺势坐到他旁边，说话的工功，就想把人往怀里带。  
   这个身体的触感棒极了，男人忍不住要竖大拇指，虽然前身是个懦夫，但眼光却没丢自己的脸，这样一个宝贝，的确配得上一纸婚约。  
“你到底是我的谁？”男人压低的声音在少年耳边轻喃，看到那耳周极快地绯红，他不由地笑了。  
“我以前说过喜欢你吗？”唇已经凑上少年的脸颊，美妙的触感让男人陶醉。  
“如果不是您带着身上的各种香水味，我想相信您的。”少年收起所有柔软，率真的眼神恢复了平静。  
男人的嘴角几不可查地微动，随即眉头紧锁，“你知道我忘了很多事，没有人让我安心，我想知道我到底是谁⋯”  
“为什么我觉得你那么熟悉⋯你是谁？”勉强说出这句话，男人倒向了少年。


End file.
